


The God In Charge

by honeyHunter



Category: Undertale
Genre: But that's because I'm trash., Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Possible OCS may be background characters, Ruins, TBA - Freeform, [ Also bc of Undyne's dirty potty mouth ], [ Chooses teen and up bc future violence ], undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyHunter/pseuds/honeyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frisk."<br/>"Frisk?"<br/>"Frisk!"</p><p>    After a bit more of this, the flower got tired of the child's shenanigans. "Frisk!"  They hollered, the child finally turning to the flower with an annoyed look on their face. "Finally," Said the golden, lively flower. "Finally, you acknowledge my presence. What's with you this time? Don't want to talk to me? Don't want to fight me again? Tired of my lines?" The flower chuckled. "I, Flowey the Flower, am tired of this attitude. Remove of it at once." The child scoffed and told Flowey that they had no control over what they did, and that they, Frisk, could do whatever they wanted. Flower nearly sputtered in laughter.<br/>---<br/>Frisk Is a young child who just so happens to know the secret art of RESETS. After they'd fallen, they'd always tried to make the best of things, but this time... This time, things will be different.  Flower no longer finds any enjoyment out of making Frisk pay, but rather something far more sinister than such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    "Oh, Frisk please. Stop being such a  _downer_." Scoffed out the flower as the child slowly sat up on the golden flower bed. They where not amused by the talking flower's pun, considering they did just fall down a immensely long sinkhole. Was it a sinkhole? The child was not sure. They rubbed the back of their head before brushing off the dirt, dead leaves, and other miniscule fragments such as rocks they'd brought down with them. "Excuse me, Frisk, hello? Anyone home?" Frisk coughed, completely ignoring the flower. They sighed, got up, and carefully peeled the old, colorful band-aids from their skin with a hiss of pain, revealing minor cuts and scrapes that would need to be sanitized and rebandaged. The flower bobbed back and forth impatiently, waiting for the fallen child to pay attention to it. "Frisk." The flower said, still waiting as the child seemed too interested in the blood that emerged from a wound on their lower leg.  
  
"Frisk." The flower repeated itself.  
"Frisk."  
"Frisk?"  
"Frisk!"

    After a bit more of this, the flower got tired of the child's shenanigans.  _"Frisk!"_  They hollered, the child finally turning to the flower with an annoyed look on their face. "Finally," Said the golden, lively flower. "Finally, you acknowledge my presence. What's with you this time? Don't want to talk to me? Don't want to fight me again? Tired of my lines?" The flower chuckled. "I, Flowey the Flower, am tired of this attitude. Remove of it at once." The child scoffed and told Flowey that they had no control over what they did, and that they, Frisk, could do whatever they wanted. Flower nearly sputtered in laughter. Frisk? The real god of this world? What a joke! Nobody could surpass Flowey! The golden flower nearly began to cackle, before bursting into a insane coughing fit. Curse you classic tropes! Always there to thwart Flowey! The child only softly giggled at his failure. Flowey scoffed and disappeared under the ground's surface, leaving the child on their own.

     Once alone, Frisk simply sighed. Any minute now, the lovely Toriel would come and rescue them from this place, take them by the hand, and show the them way through the first few puzzles before entrusting them with simple tasks that they now found boring. With a soft sigh, Frisk laid back down into the flower bed and closed their eyes, waiting for the sweet release of sleep to send them into yet another vivid dream. As much as Frisk was not happy with some of their dreams, it was an excellent way to pass the time. After what felt like hours of laying still and regulating breathing 'shallow' patterns, Frisk fell asleep peacefully.

[|-|.|.|.|-|]

_The bright sunlight shone down on Frisk's face, making it hard to see if they looked up into the clear blue sky. They turned around, giggled, and tagged a goat like child in a green and yellow shirt. The other child, easily known as Asriel Dreemurr, giggled back and turned around to tag Frisk. Frisk, though, was onto this, and quickly signed "No tag backs!" with a few simple gestures. They then pointed to the other children with them, another human who went by the name of "Chara", and a young monster who, sadly, did not have arms to tag anyone with. This child was Monster kid- he tagged by just touching you, since it wouldn't be fair to him to tag with only hands, since he did not possess any. Asriel nodded, and quickly bolted after Chara, who gasped and turned to run. Out of all of them, Chara was easily the oldest there._

_Chara was twelve years old, while Asriel came in second at eleven. Frisk and Monster kid were tied for last at ten. What a joy. Frisk watched as Asriel tripped with a gasp, face planting painfully in the park's petty mulch. Chara whipped around, jogging back to be a team player and held their hand out to Asriel awkwardly- what was their problem? Asriel took their hand, stood up, and called. out ,"You're it, you touched my hand!" Chara suddenly looked displeased and shocked. "Hey, that's not fair!" They yelled back as Asriel turned on his heel and took off, Monster kid giggling whilst up on the playground's brightly coloured equipment. "I'm gonna get you!" Called Chara as they quickly switched targets from Asriel to the armless, dinosaur- like child, who squealed out laughter and baited Chara up onto the equipment._

_Frisk watched from the comforting seat of a swing set the entire time, kicking the mulch up under their feet as they tried to swing themself along. The day was perfectly beautiful- cloudless and warm. Infact, Frisk wasn't even wearing their favorite blue and pink sweater. Instead, they had a blue and darker blue striped shirt on. After all, only kids wore stripes. A sudden cry cracked through the air and-_

[|-|.|.|.|-|]

    "Oh! You're awake! Are you quite alright, my child?" Rang out a soft, lovely voice. "Hello, human. I am Toriel. Allow me to show you where to go..."


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tba

    Frisk sighed. They'd heard this snail fact a million times already. Frisk proceeded to ask Toriel about the basement. They'd never asked that before, what harm could it do- oh. That. Toriel looked pale- if that even was possible though fur. "Where did you get that idea, my child? The basement is not important. Would you like to hear another snail fact?" Frisk paused, and then smiled and nodded, just to make Toriel happy. 

    This did not please Flowey one bit. He looked into the window of the peaceful house. He was not happy camper about Frisk's behaviour. "Just leave already." He hissed under his breath. "Why do you stay behind? Why do you want to be her friend? Why do you insist on calling her 'Mom'?" He then paused before speaking again, the venom dripping from his words. He felt his face change to a more sinister appearance as he spoke.

_**"  S h e ' s   n o t    y o u r   m o t h e r . "** _

    He quickly reverted to a more plausible look. "Don't mess with me, child. I'm the god here. I'll be the god soon. I'll kill you, and I'll kill you, and I'll kill you. Over, and over, and over. You have  _no_ power to steal my role." The golden flower then quickly disappeared into the ground, traveling away. 

    Frisk felt a subtle disturbance in the force. They looked up from the snail fact book, out to the small table. They inspected the vase of abnormally large buttercups before looking back down at the book. They then asked Toriel if snails made good shoe laces. They don't. They really don't. Frisk knew what the answer was, but this time, instead of Toriel telling them that they didn't, she looked it up. Frisk smiled gently as she saw Toriel's eyes light up when she found the answer to this fairly simply quandary. "No, my child, it seems they do not." Frisk sighed. They quietly asked when they could go home, dreading this next reaction.

    Toriel's face grew dark. "Hold on a moment, I must go do something." She said, getting up to go and blockade the exit, as Frisk knew before. They frowned and followed in silence. Down in the basement, Toriel kept telling them to turn back, but through determination alone, they did not. It was crucial to them that Frisk exit the ruins, as much as it hurt. They told Toriel that they loved her, like a mother. She stopped for a moment. Frisk had never done that before. It looked like Toriel was thinking before she continued walking. Frisk repeated themself louder, "I love you, mom." Toriel stopped again, and looked over their shoulder at Frisk before looking dead ahead and continuing.  
  
Frisk  _really_ didn't want to fight her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gold sticky star to whoever finds the starwars reference.


End file.
